The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Spark ignition direct injection (SIDI) systems are currently used by many engine manufacturers. In a SIDI system, highly pressurized gasoline is injected directly into cylinders of an engine. This is different than port fuel injection where fuel is injected into an intake manifold or port upstream from an intake valve of a cylinder.
SIDI technology enables stratified fuel-charged combustion for improved fuel efficiency and reduced emissions at low load. The stratified fuel charge allows for a lean burn and improves fuel efficiency and power output.
SIDI engines may be configured with a low-pressure fuel pump and a high-pressure fuel pump, which are used for pressurizing respectively a low-pressure fuel line and an injector fuel rail. A pressure sensor is attached to the fuel rail and generates a fuel rail pressure signal for feed back control of fuel rail pressure.